Shattering the Glass
by LoveActuallyFan
Summary: Helen, Nikola, Shaving, Chinese Food and a rather shatter-proof mirror. Set in Sanctuary for None Part 1, just before Will heads to SCIU and Kate and Biggie head to the Homeland. No spoilers. The rating is there for a very good reason.


**Hello! :) Soooo... This is for and dedicated to Emmy1512. We were having a conversation recently while I was shaving my legs and she was eating Chinese food. This was spawned. Just a warning, this is very M rated. I blushed while writing it - I may have gone a bit overboard.**

**:) Enjoy! And please read and review! Thank you!**

**xxx**

On the **21st of January 2012** three authors from the Sanctuary fanfiction community will be uploading Teslen (Helen/Tesla for the uninformed) oneshots. Yeah yeah, we know, this happens all the time but guess what? There's a twist! We're going to use our totally warped imaginations for philanthropic purposes!

For each signed review we receive on these stories, we'll donate $2 AUD (or equivalent) to Sanctuary4Kids (S4K)! The author who receives the most reviews by the **28th of January 2012** will also donate another half on top of the amount already raised by their reviews!

The participating authors are:

**chartreuseian  
>Emmy1512<strong>  
><strong>LoveActuallyFan<strong>

We ask all Sanctuary fans out there to step up and give us a review on these stories (they'll be clearly marked so you can't miss 'em). The more reviews, the more money Sanctuary4Kids will get!

So come one, come all and support us as we try and turn our obsessions into something that will actually benefit the world!

Also, if you want to donate more than your $2 review (and keep in mind that it can be $6 if you review all the stories PLUS more if you end up reviewing the winning story), we are asking anyone and everyone who wants to donate to go to the Sanctuary4Kids website on the 28th of January and make a donation, putting 'fanfic4kids' in the organization section of the donation form! That way your donation will be clearly identified as part of this effort :) Of course, we get that not everyone can do this but if you can, your support would be amazing!

Disclaimer: S4K and are in no way affiliated with the fundraising process and all content belongs to the respective owners (as much as we might wish otherwise).

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shattering the Glass"<strong>

Helen Magnus was enjoying one of the few luxuries she allowed herself. The way the warm water lapped at her skin and seeped into her muscles to remove the stress of the day was always comforting, no matter what was on her mind. She'd been soaking in a bubble bath for an hour, her hair scraped back into a messy ponytail and a glass of wine in her hand. Her other hand trailed into the bubbles and drew faint patterns while her head was leaned back on a soft towel, eyes closed. An hour spent in the bath every now and then was all she could hope for in the way of down-time when it came to her schedule. She sighed and shuffled so that her free hand slipped down into the water, slipping down to rest on her slippery thigh. She took a long, deep breath of the air surrounding her. It hung thick with the scent of the oils she had lavished into the water and their soothing tones calmed her even further.

Her body was thoroughly relaxed and she sighed happily. It was sunset and the day hadn't been too troublesome. One or two attempted breakouts from the more docile residents and one irate UN ambassador - a slow day by her standards. The only glitch had been his arrival. He'd shown up at her door midway through the morning, a smirk on his face and a bottle of wine in his hand as a peace offering. She'd relented and let him in, not even bothering to ask what trouble he'd gotten himself in to that he'd need to hide out in her Sanctuary. She'd simply ignored him.

Now, though, thoughts of him invaded her mind, her defence mechanisms slow and languid from the bath. She thought of how she wanted to strangle him with his own tie as he leaned against the doorframe and demanded entry into the Sanctuary. She drifted off into wondering about the most painful way she could kill him for heading straight to her wine cellar to begin his plunder of it. Now that he was a vampire again it would be more of a challenge, she mused, but she was sure she could rise to it. She found her mind wandering off into the way his svelte body leaned forwards slightly as he greeted her with a small kiss to the cheek. The way his jacket and waistcoat hugged the muscles of his torso as he turned and berated one of the children for interrupting his greeting of her. The way his smell invaded her space and made her light-headed. The way she was mesmerised as his long fingers fiddled with the buttons on his jacket as he looked to the floor, unable to meet her eyes as he tried to explain why he was there.

She didn't even notice how her hand had glided up her thigh and was now steadily drifting towards the apex of her legs.

The way the edges of his lips lifted up into a grimace as he thoroughly decimated Will in a rapid-fire exchange of sarcasm. The way his eyes always darted to her lips at some time during their conversations. The look in his eyes as he realised she'd noticed this.

Helen let out a little involuntary whimper as her manicured nails scraped over her submerged flesh and her hips jerked softly at the contact. She sighed breathily and pressed a little firmer onto the small bundle of nerves she was currently massaging. Her lips parted slightly at the feeling and a small bead of sweat pooled on her upper lip, her body slowly warming up from her core.

She was about to ease the tip of her finger into her wet heat when she heard the doorknob of her bathroom door rattle noisily. Her hand flew away from herself quickly and she sat up slightly, spilling some of her wine into her bath. She was about to give whoever was invading her privacy a piece of her mind, but at that second Nikola Tesla burst into the room, a huge grin on his face. This made a change from his usual depressed and melancholic state.

"Nikola!" She screeched, hoping to all hell that he could not tell why her cheeks had become flushed all of a sudden.

"Hello darling!" He smirked and her eyes shifted to a brown bag he carried with him, she pushed this from her mind. When the hell had he been pulled from his depression?

"Nikola. Get out!"

"But Helen, I've brought us dinner!" He held the bag up triumphantly. She glared at him and clutched the sides of the bath tightly. She was still angry at him at breaking in, it didn't matter that the sight of him in her aroused state made her legs shake.

"Nikola. Get. Out. Of. My. Bathroom."

He smiled and shut the door, completely ignoring the low and dangerous tone she was using.

"Ah, Helen, to remove me from this room, you shall have to do it yourself. Since you standing up to do this would give me," he paused, looking over her bubble covered form appreciatively, "An eyeful, I am pretty sure you cannot deter me from sharing this meal with you." He grew serious then, his eyes glistening at her, "You know, it'll make me feel better. Please?"

She glared at him and tried to slide lower into the bubbles, making sure her chest was well covered. She could not formulate an answer to his plea so she just stared as he slunk over to her and perched on the edge of her bath, his back against the far wall.

"Oh, come on, it's just like old times! Remember, I used to do this to you back at Oxford?"

Helen sighed, utterly frustrated. Her body had been built up a little and it was now demanding satisfaction, completion. She had to get him to leave.

"Nikola, please, we can eat together tonight just... please... I need to... shave my legs." It was the only excuse her distracted brain could think of and his quick mind knew that something was amiss.

"Shave. Your legs?" He asked incredulously. She nodded bashfully. He shrugged at this and placed the food down.

"All right then, I'll help. It'll be quicker this way."

"No!" He could not touch her while she was in this state, she'd completely lose it. He frowned at her slightly hysterical answer.

"Oh, come on Helen, It'll be fun." He smirked before reaching over to where he saw he razor and shaving cream perched by the washbasin.

"Nikola!" She warned as he dipped a hand into her bath water and squirted some shaving cream into it. He only smiled seductively and plunged his free hand right down into the bubbles, his deft hand coming into contact with her shin. She squeaked as he pulled her leg up, clean out of the water and rested it on his lap. She scrambled to make sure the waning bubbles covered as much of her as possible.

"Nikola!" She tried to pull her leg back but he held fast, her strength was no match for his vampirism.

"Don't struggle! You'll only end up getting cut!" He admonished before lathering her entire right leg with the shaving cream. Helen's mind was screaming at her to protest, to draw back, to stop him but her body had other plans. She felt the roar of approval from her muscles as he stroked her calf, lathering the cream everywhere.

"Nikola." His name was more of a breathy moan now than an admonition and his lips quirked up in amusement. Her leg felt like heaven under his wandering fingers and he was pleasantly surprised that she hadn't demanded that he unhand her. Her body was hot, it radiated the absorbed heat from the water around it and Nikola had to exercise tenuous concentration on the task at hand to not become distracted by where her delectable leg led. He smirked as he felt the smooth skin of her leg, it was obvious that she didn't need to shave. Ignoring this he picked up her razor and gently put the blade to her skin.

Helen swallowed hard as she felt the cool metal against her ankle. She'd felt metal against her skin before, of course, and yet this action differed so much to the way John used to threaten her. Nikola was gentle, loving and her lips curled up as he ran the blade the length of her leg. As he reached her kneecap her stopped, removing the blade and swirling it in the water next to her. She sighed and let him carry on, it was only shaving in any case, it wasn't like he was-

"Ouch!" Helen's eyes sprung open and she glared at him. He was transfixed though, his eyes riveted to her leg as a tiny sliver of blood slid down her ankle and dripped sporadically into the water.

"Nikola..." She warned, the situation had just gone from awkward, sensual and annoying to intense and dangerous. "Nikola!"

"I'm fine." He ground out, his eyes still wide at the rivulet of red liquid he'd inadvertently caused. She hoped to god it was inadvertently. She saw his pupils dilate slightly and his grip on her leg tightened.

"Nikola, you're not OK... you have to leave..." She started to tug her leg from his grip but he held fast, his newly vamped self not being able to resist the pull of her blood.

"Just once." He breathed, still not looking at her.

"Nikola!" She pleaded.

"Helen." His eyes slipped shut and he breathed in deeply and tugged her leg upwards before lowering his lips to her ankle. She gasped and was about to scream for help when she felt his rough tongue lap at her skin. Pleasure immediately flooded her body and her muscles tensed. Nikola carefully licked the blood off of her, swirling his tongue in random patterns as he soothed her wound. Her essence tasted like liquid heaven on his tongue and he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her calf even harder. She gave out a small moan at this and he gulped against her skin, his composure slipping and his fangs protruding momentarily. She tensed even further as she felt their sharp points graze her skin.

"Nikola!" She managed, her voice laced with denied need. He seemed to regain himself then, all the blood having been cleaned off of her. He ripped himself away, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He braced himself for her anger, her disappointment...

"Nikola... please..." She gasped, her eyes having slipped shut and her head resting backwards. "More..."

He sat, frozen momentarily, he'd never thought it would get this far, he never thought she'd be begging him to continue. He hid his surprise well, not willing for hesitation to ruin the moment, and gave her reclining body a smirk.

"Is there anywhere... else... you would like me to shave, Helen?" He purred, his eyes trailing down the leg that still occupied his lap. She gave a small growl of frustration and pulled her leg towards herself, catching him off guard and dragging him into the tub with her.

She was surprised that the scuffle and the splashing as he fell into the bath did not bring her team careening into her room. When the waves in the water had dissipated, Helen could not help but giggle, Nikola Tesla was thoroughly ruffled and his usually crazy hair had been tamed slightly by the water. His pants were soaked and his shirt was wet up to the elbows, showing how he'd landed face first. His waistcoat was crooked and he was wearing a look of bewilderment. The most noticeable thing about Nikola, though, was that he had himself propped up directly over her, his strong arms on either edge of her bath and he was glaring down at her through eyes that she swore contained the flicker of the same lust she'd been feeling just moments ago.

"Helen! These are my best shoes!" He berated half-heartedly, just so that he could keep his mind off the fact that he was in the same bath as a naked Helen Magnus, lounging between her legs and hovering above her.

Helen stared up at him, wide-eyed as their gazes met. She'd slipped down in the bath in the struggle and her hair was now dangling its ends into the water. She forced her body up slightly, trying to reach nearly the same eye level as him. Instead of pulling back as she righted herself, Nikola stayed where he was, allowing their lips to come within a hair's breadth of one another.

"Nikola," she gulped, her body moving of its own volition and willing her hand to reach out for him and grip the back of his neck, "I...I don't think this is a good idea..." She gasped out.

He was too mesmerised by her deep blue eyes to notice how she'd gripped onto him, his whole body screaming for him to take what he'd always wanted. He glanced down to her lips quickly before recapturing her gaze and leaning forwards.

"It's a very... bad idea..." He agreed and her jaw clenched tightly as he brushed his nose against her cheek and she felt her body convulse slightly in approval.

"Stupid... stupid idea..." She panted into his ear and turned her face so that her lips were flirting with his. He moved against her as his grip on the bath faltered and he slid up her body. She moaned at the delicious friction that he caused and her hips thrust against his softly. He seemed surprised at this and pulled back from her, his chest now dripping with water from where he'd fallen onto her.

"Helen," He breathed, ready to tell her that they should stop, that she'd only regret it when it was over. She'd probably never forgive him, they'd never be able to get their friendship back and he wouldn't risk that. That was the plan, until she slipped her hand from the back of his neck and cupped his cheek gently, brushing her thumb over his skin. His vampiric senses pricked harshly as he smelt her. He breathed in deeply, his eyes closing as he tried to distinguish the scent that was so deliciously hers. As his brain pieced together why he could smell her arousal on her fingers his eyes flew open, now dark and black and depthless.

Helen started as she saw the instant change in his demeanour, and she wondered why briefly, before her thoughts were scattered as he pressed his lips to hers urgently. She groaned into his mouth as she felt him rub insistently at her with one of his material covered thighs, the rough, wet cloth scratching deliciously over her aroused heat. He took her lack of focus and used it to his advantage, slipping his eager tongue into her gorgeous mouth.

Helen's heart skipped a beat as she tasted a faint trace of iron and knew that it was her own blood. Digging her nails into his cheek she wrenched him even closer, exploring his mouth with her own adventurous tongue.

In a bold move, Nikola ripped himself away from the goddess beneath him, his chest heaving in anticipation. He turned his face to the side, her wet fingers slipping over his skin and sliding into his mouth. His mind screamed at himself then, it was roaring at him to take her, to feel her all around him. He wrestled with his need to taste her, to taste the subtle flavours of her for the first time. He would never get enough.

Letting her fingers go with a pop he heaved himself upwards, now kneeling in-between her legs. With his eyes never leaving her own he clawed at the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, his jacket removed in seconds. His fumbling hands took too long for her, though, and she gave a deep growl before sitting up, small bubbles still clinging to her. Nikola faltered completely then, her large, heavy breasts coming into view. He could only stare at her in awe as she reached for his clothes and tore them apart, pulling them from his shoulders and flinging them out of the bath. It was her turn to stare in appreciation as she took in his toned physique. Reaching upwards she laid her hands flat on his chest and ran her soapy hands downwards, stopping only just shy of his belt.

"Nikola..." She moaned and he pushed her backwards, removing his shoes and socks awkwardly as she removed his belt. When he was just left in his pants he could restrain himself no longer and his mouth dove for one for her perfect pink nipples. She yelped in surprise but it soon faded to a groan of approval and she thrust her fingers into his damp hair, holding him to her. She writhed under him, his clever lips sucking alternately hard and the soft, driving her insane.

"Oh... Nikola..." She ground her teeth together, she wouldn't last long if he kept of teasing her like he was. He hummed his approval of his name slipping in such a husky tone from her lips and Helen jerked at the vibrations. He smirked against her, unsure of any other reaction to how her body was responding to his touches. He'd always dreamed of this, of having her, all of her, but she'd rejected him for so long that his fantasies had stayed just that, seemingly hopeless endeavours.

Now, as his hands glided over her slippery flesh and he was able to kiss the perfect orbs of her breasts, he shuddered. How could one woman be so utterly perfect? Inside and out. She let out another long moan and Nikola's stomach dropped - god, how he wanted her.

Without any preamble he pulled away from her perfect chest and she gasped at the loss of contact, trying to pull him back with the hand she had clamped to the back of his head. He smiled up at her though and she grudgingly released him. Staring at her for a few seconds he leaned forwards and gave her a tender peck on her swollen lips before taking the largest breath he could and shimmying backwards, submerging his head under the water and bubbles. Helen frowned for a moment before throwing her head back and giving a strangled scream, her entire body set alight.

Doctor William Zimmerman had been innocently walking along the residential corridor in the Sanctuary when he heard a strangled moan. He stopped dead, frowning, listening. There it was again! A low moan seemed to emit itself from Helen's bedroom. Eyes widening and thinking nothing of barging into his boss's bedchamber he reached for the handle and burst in to the empty room.

Confused, Will darted further inside poking his head around the door. It was then that a muffled scream reached his ears and his eyes fixed on the bathroom door. Hurrying over to it he grabbed the doorknob and turned it hurriedly, stepping in to the not so empty room.

Nikola Tesla was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. His Helen, the Helen with whom he was irrevocably in love with, was letting him pleasure her in ways he'd only ever dreamed of. He didn't care that he couldn't breathe, he didn't care that his favourite pair of shoes was ruined, he didn't care that water was getting up his nose. All he could taste was her, her delicious essence, as his tongue swirled over her surprisingly aroused clit. The water surrounding his ears dulled his senses to the sounds around him but he could still feel her beautiful cries as he worked her with his mouth, the vibrations travelling straight through the water and into his body.

She wasn't smooth, and he hadn't expected her to be. Her taste, her scent, her body were all beyond his wildest fantasies of her and he would never get enough. Now he'd tasted her, he was utterly hooked. He bit down gently, his teeth pulling slightly on the short hairs covering her before he released her and gave her one last, long lick before surfacing.

Will stood, momentarily confused, he saw his boss lying, with her head resting back on a towel, in the bath with bubbles up to her neck. She then let out a rather guttural exclamation and if Will hadn't have known any better, he'd have thought that it sounded suspiciously like "Nikola". He was just about to make his presence known when the bubbles his boss was lying under heaved upwards and a grinning man surfaced from between her legs. A grinning man that he recognised as the resident snarky vampire. He was sure his face was the picture of disgust as he mouthed a few words before turning tail and running from the en-suit bathroom, slamming doors willy-nilly as he went.

Helen heard two dull thuds as she tried to regain some form of control of her body, but the sounds barely registered and she tried to concentrate on getting her breathing back to normal after the intense attention Nikola has just lavished on her. As she opened her eyes blearily and lifted her head, she was met by the biggest grin she'd ever seen. She could not help but smile crookedly back at him and reach for his face. He came to her willingly, his wet lips sliding smoothly over her own and kneading them carefully. She clutched at him and sighed as she tasted herself on him mixed with the oils she'd been soaking in.

They stayed joined at the mouth for a long few minutes, each taking the time to learn one-another's mouths fully. Helen could barely stand any more of their sensual kisses before she nipped at his bottom lip, tugging harshly, begging for more. He growled at her before thrusting his wet hands into her hair and removing the ponytail. Using her hair as leverage he pulled her head back, exposing her pristine neck to him. She whimpered softly as his mouth attacked her neck, sucking and biting and leaving large red marks. Her hands were resting on his exposed back as she dug her nails into his skin, his hips rubbing insistently against her throbbing heat, letting her feel when effect she was having on him. This only served to make her vocalisations louder and to try and match his rhythm against her body.

"Niko...la... please... enough teasing..." She almost sobbed and he had to drag himself away from her neck, placing feather-light kisses all the way up until he hit her jaw. She sighed into him then, her arms snaking down and her hands fumbling with his zipper. As he lay there, half on top of her, half supporting himself on the bath, he stilled her hands and forced her to look at him.

"Helen... Is this really what you want?" He breathed and she frowned at him, "I don't want you to hate me afterwards. I can't lose you."

She studied him for a long moment, seemingly unable to reconcile the man she was witnessing now with the flirty, crass and suggestive Nikola who he projected.

"Niko, do you love me? I mean, really love me?" She questioned softly, fighting against her body's urgent need to be taken roughly in her own bathtub.

He stared directly into her eyes as he answered confidently.

"Of course I do, more than anything."

A small smile crept onto her face then.

"Will you stay? With me, wherever we may end up?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"I have waited my whole lifetime for you to say those words to me, Helen." He had to fight to keep himself in the moment and not lose himself in the century-long heartbreak he'd had to endure. "I will never leave your side."

She smiled at him fully then.

"Well then, I shall definitely not hate you in the morning. Nikola, please... take me, I'm yours." She said as she nuzzled her nose softly against his. He let out a small growl before capturing her lips with his again – now that he'd been given permission, he'd never stop.

He made quick work of his pants then, having to sit back in the bath to pull them off fully. When he did fling them up and out of the bath they landed on the floor with a wet thwack and Helen giggled softly, pulling him back on top of her by his neck. His face screwed together in pleasure at the first touch of her warm hand against the hard flesh of his erection.

"Helen." He breathed against her face before kissing her once more. He felt himself becoming addicted to her lips, the gentle way she shifted under his own as they explored one another and the playful way her tongue would dart out to taste him every so often. As she stroked him softly he snarled at her slightly, wanting more, wanting her to move faster. She only smirked against his lips, it was payback for the way he'd teased her earlier.

"Helen!" He gasped, removing her hand from him and placing her arms around his neck. She gave a short gasp as he moved against her, the tip of his aching hardness for her brushing against her submerged entrance. "God, I love you so much." He sighed, his hand moving down to guide his length into her wet folds. She arched up into him as he slid into her, goose-flesh immediately shooting over her entire skin and she shivered at the feeling of him buried so gloriously deep inside of her.

"Yes, Nikola... yes..." She panted in his ear as he began to thrust into her body slowly, his considerable size stretching her delightfully. He got lost in the feeling of her then and he picked up his pace, setting a steady rhythm that caused the bath water to slosh back and forth in time with his movements. She was so tight around him, so delectably warm and soft that he was hard pressed to keep control of himself. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he moved within her, his hand searching for the full globe of a breast and squeezing softly, eliciting a strangled moan from the woman underneath him.

"Harder!" She gasped against him, thrusting her hips up into his impatiently. The slow build he was trying to attain driving her to distraction.

"Nikola! Harder!" She almost screamed. He moaned as she bucked up into him particularly hard before clamping down his hands on her hips to keep her still, his long, drawn out movements never faltering. She felt sure she was going to combust with the heat that he was currently building up within her.

"Oh my... god!" She cried and dug her ails into the back of his neck as he sucked a peaked nipple into his mouth, pulling on it harshly.

Helen knew her body well, after over 200 years she could tell when she was about to lose it. And lose it she did. Her abdomen ignited with an all-consuming fire which spread rapidly throughout her limbs, causing her to spasm in her lover's arms. Nikola held onto her tightly as she jerked against him, his name slipping from her lips multiple times before he lost all control himself and spilt himself into her.

Helen was the first to come back down from her high, blinking slowly as darts of pleasure still twitched within her muscles. She smiled into Nikola's neck as she felt his laboured breathing on her chest. She ran her hands through his wet hair slowly, massaging his scalp soothingly and kissing his cheek softly.

"Nikola..." She breathed and she felt him stiffen inside of her at the sound of her gravelly voice. She'd never been more grateful that he was a vampire.

"Hmmm..." He managed and shifted to look up into her eyes.

"Take me to bed."

He smirked before acquiescing and snaked his arms around her lithe body. Finding strength in his legs he pulled her upwards, his half erect length slipping out of her momentarily. She gasped at the loss of him and clutched around his neck tightly as he stood to full height with her in his arms as though she weighed nothing. She clung to him as he stepped out from the bubbles and deposited her on shaky legs onto her bathmat.

He smiled down at her before reaching for a towel. He was surprised when she stopped him, the most mischievous look he'd ever seen lighting up her eyes.

"No, Niko... I've changed my mind."

His blood ran cold. Changed her mind? About his love for her? About him? About them?

"I want you to take me, there." She pointed to the side where a massive floor length mirror hung on her wall, its ornate frame almost letting it reach the ends of the wall. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"You what?"

"I want you to screw me up against my mirror, Niko."

_Ah. Of course._

He grinned at her before dragging her over to where she wanted to be. He twirled her elegantly before slamming her back rather forcefully onto the hard, flat surface of the mirror. She gasped and cried out. He pulled back, unsure.

"Helen, are you OK?"

She said nothing, only pulled him down into a searing kiss which left his head spinning. She smiled devilishly when he pulled back, gasping for air. Without preamble she gripped him tightly, guiding him into her passage, still slick from their previous activities. He swallowed hard at this and tried to regain his composure, half collapsing against her and pressing her against the mirror.

"I need you to take me hard, Nikola. Understand? I want you to break this goddamn mirror."

He panted over her as he took in her words, looking to the mirror. Oh, he remembered it. It had been given a new lick of paint and had been taken off its base, but it was the same mirror. It was a gift, from _him_. Oh, he would enjoy this.

He smiled and leaned to nip at her ear, "Will you scream for me, darling?"

She faltered in his embrace and clenched her inner muscles around him almost painfully. This caused him to jerk into her forcefully, the mirror shaking.

"Yes... yes, ohmygod... yes." She was still highly sensitive from her previous orgasm, but having him thrusting inside of her felt so right.

"Scream for me... Helen, scream my name."

"Nikola..." She tried, but her exclamation only came out as strangled sob. He thrust up into her hard, causing a whimper to escape her as the mirror shook again.

"Not... loud... enough..." He panted.

"Nikola!" It was slightly louder.

Nikola clenched his teeth together as he began a fast rhythm onto her, pounding her against the mirror.

"Louder!" He choked out, running his hands down the length of her body, caressing every silken curve he could find before roughly squeezing her flesh between his fingers. Helen felt the first waves of pleasure creep up on her and she cried out indiscriminately. The feeling of Nikola's hard flesh moving within her for the second time that day was almost too much for her to handle, she couldn't quite believe they'd finally gotten to this wondrous point.

"My name... Helen." He demanded.

"Nikola! Niko... Nikola!" She let out, her body nearly exploding with pleasure as he brought her right to the precipice of her orgasm and kept her there, dredging every last tenuous gasp from her before his sweat glistening hand swept between their bodies and rubbed her clit furiously, letting her fly over the edge.

"Nikola!" She screamed, positive that everyone in the Sanctuary must know what they were up to. Nikola slowed his pace into her as she came down from the heights of bliss, her eyes misty and congealed with tears of joy. She clutched at his back desperately, her hips twitching against his. He smiled softly at the woman trembling in his arms, this had to be the best day of his life. By. Far.

As she regained her ability to speak she sighed, "That was... Nikola, my god..." Not caring about inflating his ego even further. He was the best lover she'd ever had, and she felt duty bound to let him know.

"We didn't break the mirror though..." He breathed heavily against her. She twisted her head to look up at the glass she was pressed again and shrugged her shoulders.

"We... we could always try again?" She said in-between ragged breaths. His smirk grew and he spun them around, lifting Helen into his arms so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her body protested wildly at the sensory overload of having his still-hard cock thrust even deeper into her. He soothed her shaking body, caressing her hair gently and running his hand up and down her back as his back rested against the mirror. He slid down slightly as his wet back met the now-wet mirror and took a sharp intake of breath as the cool surface chilled him slightly.

Moving slowly, he began to guide Helen's body up and down, steadily moving him in and out of her still fluttering sheath.

"Niko... oh, yes..." She mumbled against him, her eyes slipping shut and her body falling limp. The only way she stayed attached to the man she was currently filled with was the arms she'd hooked around his neck.

"Helen..." He gasped, the way her contracting sheath was squeezing him was making him lose his mind. If this was going to work, he needed to speed up.

With that thought he slammed her down onto him hard, forcing himself back into the mirror and slamming his naked back into it. The whole frame shuddered with the force of the vampire's strength and he groaned in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck! Nikola..." Helen had not expected the move. He grinned as he felt her hips respond to his movements at he repeated them.

In a few moments he had Helen's gasping breaths in his ear and his back was almost raw as he slammed into it repeatedly, hell-bent on destroying it. As he heard her cry out in ecstasy he forced himself backwards once more, calling on all his abnormal strength to finally crack the mirror. He smiled at this, the pain of the broken glass sticking into his back engulfed by the utter bliss that coming inside of Helen provided.

Halfway across the Sanctuary, Will sat with Henry, Kate and Biggie, their eyes all wide as they heard a scream and the crashing of glass.

"Uh... maybe we should..." Kate started but Will silenced her with a stare.

"No. No... No...No..." He shook his head vigorously as he muttered every word.

"But maybe they're..." She tried again but Will interjected.

"No way in hell, OK, I'm mentally scarred. They're fine... Just, try and ignore it." He got back to what they were all gathered there for. Budget meeting.

"Nikola... Nikola, darling, are you alright?" Helen asked worriedly as her feet touched the floor and she tried to avoid the glass that had shattered all across it. Nikola grimaced a smile at her before pushing himself away from the destroyed mirror.

"Vampire, remember?" He said, his knees slightly shaky. Looking to the damage of his back he smirked. It was healing almost instantly. She sighed and looked down towards his rather impressive member which twitched in response to her gaze.

"Oh, I remember." She said dreamily, her eyes fluttering as weariness clawed at her.

He grinned and lifted her into his arms, bridal style, before carrying her across the dangerous field of broken glass and out of her bathroom. As he exited he glanced back to the damage he'd done, his blood still trickling down the shards of mirror. He smirked and fleetingly hoped to God that John was still alive somewhere just so that he could rub it in his face.

Pushing all thoughts of the crazed murderer out of his mind he padded across Helen's bedroom, said woman nearly asleep in his arms. As he pulled back the covers and laid her down between her sheets he could not help the way his heart clenched. She was so utterly gorgeous and serene when she was in this state and he couldn't quite believe that he'd been the cause of it. Pulling up the covers to shield her he sighed before walking to the bathroom to clean up their mess.

* * *

><p>Helen was awakened by the pungent smells of food drifting around her and she breathed in deeply, Chinese, if she wasn't mistaken. She stretched languidly, her muscles lose and sated from her amorous activities. Her eyes cracked open slightly at the thought - Nikola.<p>

Nikola was lounging opposite her on the other side of her bed, chopsticks midway between the box and his mouth as he gazed at her, utterly entranced by sexed-up, ruffled and sleepy Helen. She grinned up at him and his irrational fear of her throwing him out of her bed dissipated. He grinned back at her and extended the mouthful to her. She leaned forwards slightly and took the morsel gratefully, not noticing how hungry she was until now.

"Chinese?" She asked when she'd swallowed the sweet and sour pork he'd fed her. He looked bashfully down at the food before picking up another piece and offering it to her.

"I remembered how much you liked it."

She smiled softly at this and took the morsel he offered gratefully. She shuffled on to her side and watched him curiously, her head propped up in her hand. He'd climbed into the bed with her and was sitting with multiple boxes of Chinese take-away open around him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour." He said through a mouthful of food and she giggled.

"Niko, you never eat..." She trailed off.

"I do when I get to feed you." He grinned, offering her another piece. She took it gratefully and leaned back, savouring this surprisingly normal moment in-between all the chaos that had been unfolding recently.

"Niko..."

"Mmm?"

"If I asked you to do something... something you will not understand, will you trust me enough to do it anyway and believe that everything will be alright?"

He frowned down at her, when had the conversation gotten so serious? He gulped down the mouthful he was currently chewing and shuffled over to her, moving take-aways out of the way. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, caressing her cheek lightly.

"I will do whatever you ask, Helen."

She sighed and smiled at him, pulling him in again for a more heated kiss, her tongue finding his in a familiar rhythm.

"I love you." She breathed softly and he smiled in response, kissing her once more.

"Snuggle with me?" She asked tenderly, her eyes already closed. He grinned at this and moved so that he head was resting in the crook of her neck and he could pull her against himself and wrap his arms around her.

"I love you too." He answered, kissing her forehead lovingly as she drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee *blushes*<strong>


End file.
